shoujomangafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Shoujo Manga
A AAA Absolute Boyfriend Ageha 100% Aishiteruze Baby Akazukin Chacha Akuma to Love Song Alice 19th Angel Sanctuary Anta Nante Okotowari! Aoi Kiseki ARISA Atashi wa Bambi Ayashi no Ceres B B.O.D.Y. Backstage Prince Banana Fish Barajou no Kiss Basara Beast Master Beauty is the Beast Beauty Pop Benkyou no Jikan Billion Girl Black Bird Boku wa Kisu de Uso o Tsuku Bokura ga Ita Boyfriend Boys Over Flowers BxB Brothers C Cactus's Secret Cantarella Captive Heart Card Captor Sakura Cat Street Charisma Doll Cherry Juice Clover Cocoa! Confidential Confessions Crimson Hero Crossroad Cutey Honey Flash! D D.N. Angel Dear School Gang Leader Dengeki Daisy Descendents of Darkness Desire Climax Doubt!! Dream Saga E Earl and Fairy F Fall in Love Like a Comic Fine! Fly High Forbidden Dance From Eroica with Love Fruits Basket Full Moon wo Sagashite Fushigi Yuugi Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden G Gaba Kawa Gakuen Alice Gals! Ginyu Meika Giri Koi Girl Got Game Good Morning Call Green Days Gyutto Shite Chuu H Halfway Hana Kimi Hana no Kishi Hana Yori Dango Hanatsukihime Happy Hustle High Heaven's Door Hell Girl Here is Greenwood High School Debut Himekei Doll His and Her Circumstances Hitohira no Koi ga Furu Hiyokoi Honey Hunt Hot Gimmick Hyper Rune I I.O.N. Imadoki Immortal Rain Instant Teen: Just Add Nuts Itazura na Kiss J K Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Kaitou Saint Tail Kamichama Karin Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Kanata Kara Karakuri Odetto Kare First Love Kare Kano Kimi ga Uso o Tsuita Kimi ni Todoke Kimi to Koi ni Ochiru Mahou de Kirarin Revolution Kitchen Princess Kodocha Koi wo Kanaderu Kisetsu Koishite Nanbo! Koukou Debut L La Corda d'Oro Life Love Berrish Love Hina Love Survival Lovely Complex M M to N no Shouzou Magic Knight Rayearth Magical x Miracle Mamacolle Mamotte! Lollipop Marmalade Boy Mars Max Lovely! Me & My Brothers Mei-chan no Shitsuji Mermaid Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch MeruPuri Millennium Snow Million Girl Mint na Bokura Miracle Girls Moe Kare Momo Momo Lover Monkey High My Heavenly Hockey Club N Nadeshiko Club Nagatachou Strawberry Nana Nine Puzzle O Ojou-Sama no Gohoubi Orange Planet Ore-Sama Ouji Othello Otomen Ouran High School Host Club P Papillon: Hana to Chou Peach Girl Penguin Brothers Penguin Revolution Pink Innocent Pixie Pop Please Save My Earth Power!! Princess Ai Princess Princess Punch! Q R Rainy Afternoons are for Romantic Heroines Random Walk Rensou no Aria Revolutionary Girl Utena Rockin' Heaven Romeo x Juliet S Saikyou Seitokai Tsubakiyo Sailor Moon Sakura Hime Kaden Sand Chronicles Sensual Phrase Shinobi Life Shinshi Doumei Cross Short-Tempered Melancholic Shoujo Tenshi Milcute Shugo Chara Skip Beat! So, Stand By Me Sora Sora Sora wa Akai Kawa no Hotori Special A Class Stand Up!! Stardust Wink Strobe Edge St. Dragon Girl Suki: A Like Story Suki Desu Suzuki-kun T Tabecha Dame Tail of the Moon Taranta Ranta Tenshi Nanka ja Nai Tenshi no Kinka Maple Rose The Devil Does Exist The Style of the Second Love The Wallflower This Love is Non-Fiction Time Stranger Kyoko Tokyo Boys and Girls Tokyo Crazy Paradise Tokyo Mew Mew Tomodachi Tsukiyo Zoushi U Ultra Maniac Umi no Chikyuugi Nocturne Uwasa no Midori-kun V Vampire Knight W W Juliet Wanted Watashi ni XX Shinasai We Were There Wedding Peach Wild Act Wild Damon Wild Ones X X-Day Y Yotteke! Otoko Mura You're My Girlfriend Yume Kira Dream Shoppe Yume Yume You You Yumeiro Patissiere Z Zettai Kakusei Tenshi Mistress Fortune Zodiac P.I. Other 24 Colors